


Изгнанник (Outcast)

by Levittra_Hazard



Category: Calvino Noir
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Historical References, POV First Person, World War I
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Он сбежал из полка после того, как убил старшего офицера. Мелкая ссора… из-за женщины, девушки. Одним утром отряд мой прочесывал небольшой городок возле Пассау, наивно надеясь обнаружить припасы среди руин. Вместо этого я обнаружил Уилта, голодного и одинокого, спрятавшегося от мира и бредящего от истощения... (с) Arno, Calvino Noir





	Изгнанник (Outcast)

**Author's Note:**

> преканон (1917 и далее), канон (1930-е годы), постканон (близкий к концу игры); сквозные спойлеры  
> можно читать какоридж

       _Просто в этот раз я надеялся на большее, Уилт…_

      

      Признаться, тогда я уже и не слушал, что говорил лейтенант. В последние месяцы его слова превратились в ненавистный мне бубнёж. Я видел, как его нижняя губа опускается из-под усов: сначала правый край, потом левый, снова исчезает, иногда захватывая сальные концы поседевших волосков. Потом, когда лейтенант заканчивал, усы касались бороды — он сжимал губы настолько, что те наверняка белели, но видно нам, конечно, не было. Наконец, усы замирали, борода опускалась — он закончил, и все могли быть свободны.

      Приказы я понимал, следуя за движением отряда, слушая разговоры. С солдатами было проще: они обсуждали всё ёмко и чётко, уточняя друг у друга лишь самые важные детали. Не одному мне уже осточертела эта война, поэтому разговоров было мало. Поначалу как-то спасала болтовня о гражданке, о мечтах и светлом будущем, о прочитанных книгах или весёлом детстве. Поначалу мы ещё могли сбежать от всех ужасов, создать иллюзию, что никакой войны и нет, что мы просто собрались все вместе на природе и так уж случайно вышло, что рядом с каждым лежит винтовка и от любого шороха в кустах рука тянется к ней. Но со временем все эти иллюзии потерпели крах. У кого-то это случилось с первым убитым, у кого-то — с первым умершим товарищем, у кого-то просто в один момент, когда умываясь утром в речке, замечаешь, какой красной она стала от крови сброшенного где-то выше по течению трупа.

      — Значит, припасы?

      — Как обычно, — солдат зевнул и поправил винтовку на плече.

      Как обычно. И когда война для нас стала чем-то обычным? Когда мы решили, что так и должно быть?.. Можно даже не взывать к человечности, мы уже давно перешли все дозволенные границы, потому что нельзя столько лет убивать друг друга, и при этом не представлять, ради чего. Помнил ли ещё кто-нибудь, за что воюет?

      Гул неозвученных вопросов перекрывал боль в ногах и урчание в животе. Мы шли уже несколько дней, и наконец лейтенант решил сделать привал и раздобыть припасов среди развалин какого-то города. Хотя, это был даже не город — так, городишко. Я никогда здесь не бывал, как и никто из моего отряда. Так мы решили на входе в поселение. Да и в любом случае, увидеть хоть что-то знакомое в развалинах пережившего несколько бомбежёк городка было почти невозможно. Лейтенант говорил, что сейчас мы где-то под Пассау, — как будто это что-то для нас значило. Будто кому-то ещё было дело.

      Городок был пуст, люди давно бежали отсюда, и вся еда, которую нам пока удавалось найти, уже либо сгнила, либо превратилась в труху. Как и тела, лежащие рядом с обеденными столами. Раньше, три года назад, мы приходили в ужас от этого вида, ноги подкашивались, внутри всё сворачивалось и сжималось. Я помню, что первые месяцы меня постоянно тошнило. Я не был на передовой, мой отряд занимался разработкой тактических технологий, но потом, когда место нашей дислокации попало под бомбёжку, всех обязали помогать в госпитале. И даже не будь это приказом, мы бы всё равно пошли. Пострадавших было достаточно. Достаточно и чтобы занять всех работой, и чтобы я смог привыкнуть к виду изуродованных тел. Поэтому сейчас я, без лишнего трепета перешагнув через тело матери, обнявшей обеими руками своего ребёнка (как будто это могло его защитить), подошёл к шкафам на кухне. Сгодилось бы что угодно, что не испортилось или не успели подъесть крысы. Собственно, если к вечеру никто из отряда не найдёт еды, на ужин пойдут эти самые крысы.

      В сумке лежали две банки консервов и мешочек муки — вот и всё, что мне удалось найти среди руин четырёх домов. Можно уже, наверное, начинать посматривать на крыс, зыркающих на меня в ответ из тёмных углов. В конце улочки оставался ещё один дом, но еду из него явно вымели до меня, даже пыль ещё не успела скрыть круглые следы от покоившихся раньше на полках банок. Сначала я решил, что кто-то из отряда успел зайти сюда до меня, но шум в дальней комнате насторожил. «Должно быть, это крысы», — тогда подумал я, но всё равно решил проверить. Сняв винтовку с плеча, я наклонил её, чтобы проверить, сколько патронов осталось, и, тихо оттянув затвор назад до щелчка, как учил лейтенант, осторожно зашёл за дверь. Видимо, я тогда решил, что смогу поохотиться таким способом на крыс? Весьма нерациональная идея. Но под прицелом винтовки оказалась не крыса. Мужчина в изодранной окровавленной одежде. Его взгляд долго блуждал по стене, а потом наткнулся на меня. Я вздрогнул, почти спустил курок, но остановился. Что-то в его жалких и усталых глазах заставило меня остановиться. Я бросил взгляд на цвет формы, на нашивки, на впалые черты лица. Я знал, что передо мной британец, — враг, тот, кого надо уничтожить, но этой заминки было достаточно, чтобы я не смог спустить курок. Я опустил винтовку и осторожно присел перед ним.

      

       _Так я и встретил тебя, Уилт._

      

      — Сегодня без ужина, Арни?

      Я неуверенно кивнул. Никто даже не попрекнул меня тем, что я принёс лишь мешочек муки и старую пробитую консервную банку, которая, естественно, была пуста. Наивно было бы думать, что я смогу найти что-то съедобное, потратив полдня на перевязку ран принятого за крысу дезертира (это было ясно без слов). Единственные две банки консервов, которые мне удалось обнаружить, я оставил ему. Кто-то из солдат подкинул мне кусок хлеба (остался из запасов, взятых с последнего обжитого города), кто-то предложил похлёбку, но я съел лишь пару ложек. На этом мой ужин закончился, но большего тот, кто ничего не принёс, и не заслуживал. И я это понимал. Всеми мыслями я был в том доме, в углу ванной комнаты, где лежал дезертир-крыса. Тогда я ещё не знал его имени. Он и правда был чем-то похож на тех крыс, что бегали по дому. Ел, что попадётся, зыркал из угла, царапал тонкими ногтями обои на стенах. Из-за впалых щёк его длинный нос казался просто невероятно огромным, крысиным. Я всё думал о нём, доедая половину от подаренного куска хлеба, уже спрятав в карман вторую. Лейтенант перед сном сказал, что мы проведём тут ещё три дня. За это время я хотел только немного помочь дезертиру и пойти дальше.

      Решение дезертировать самому далось мне не сразу, но в последний день перед нашим уходом я решил твёрдо, что возьму самое необходимое, заберу немного еды (я уже видел, сколько у нас запасов, и знал, куда идёт отряд, поэтому от нескольких банок с бобами с них бы не убыло) и во время сбора палаток пойду на обход, с которого не вернусь. Таков был мой план — уйти практически по-английски. Тогда я ещё подумал, что это очень ирочно, но исполнить задуманное в итоге так и не смог.

      В рюкзаке тихо побрякивали банки, обмотанные портянками, чтобы сильно не гремели, пока я вместе с отрядом шёл по центральной улице — точнее тому, что от неё осталось. Лагерь собрали быстро, возможности убежать почти не было, и хотя все мы шли, пустым взглядом уставившись прямо перед собой, реакция на любое нарушение строя была бы незамедлительной. Я прошёл вместе со всеми один поворот. Затем второй. Ещё два, и мы выйдем из города, и я уже не смогу свернуть в переулок, пробежать два квартала и вернуться в тот дом. Третий поворот. Я посмотрел идущего рядом солдата. Он сжал сильнее винтовку, но на меня в ответ не посмотрел. Он чувствовал мой взгляд, но слишком вымотался, чтобы спросить, что он мог значить. Вот и четвёртый поворот. Отряд остановился. Впереди заметили движение — отвлеклись на здание, у которого то ли упала часть крыши, то ли перекрытия, а может обвалилась труба, — но я не смотрел по сторонам. Я тут же сорвался в ближайший переулок.

      Я бежал что есть сил, винтовка тряслась сзади, стуча по банкам, но мне было всё равно. Хотелось снять всё это, скинуть, чтобы бежать быстрее, но я столько раз видел, как безоружным стреляли в спину, что не сомневался: винтовка и снаряжение — это то немногое, на что ещё можно положиться в этом мире. Я не слышал погони, но всё равно свернул сначала в другую сторону, чтобы, оббежав пару кварталов, перелезть через забор и помчаться обратно, к тому самому дому. Я вбежал по лестнице, закрыл дверь и обессилено опустился на колени. Выдохнув, я отполз от двери, снял винтовку и, зарядив её, прицелился. Я прождал несколько минут, но дверь не открылась. Я не знал, можно ли считать это успехом, я же никогда не дезертировал. И я не замерял, насколько быстро бегаю в сравнении с остальными ребятами из своего отряда. Вроде, как и все? Нам всем не раз приходилось прорываться через поле боя. Но сейчас я бежал так, как никогда раньше. Быстро, без оглядки.

      Я встал и опустил винтовку. Дезертир-крыса всегда странно на неё реагировал: усталость в глазах сменялась злостью, и он уходил обратно в свой угол, отталкивая меня. Вот и сейчас он инстинктивно подтянулся к углу. Я вынул из рюкзака одну банку и потряс ей. Он подался вперёд; сейчас любая эмоция на его лице читалась в мгновение: испуг, злость, заинтересованность, дикий голод, ненависть. От последнего я оторопел и, не удержавшись, упал навзничь, когда он толкнул меня в грудь. Он вынул из-за моего пояса нож, и я закрылся руками, но удара не последовало. Вместо этого на меня вдруг начала капать кровь, густая, почти чёрная. Я отполз в сторону и убрал руки. Надо мной был солдат, один из нашего отряда, но сейчас я и не вспомню его имени. Он жадно глотал воздух, как рыба на льду, потом упал на колени и завалился набок. Дезертир-крыса вытер лезвие о рукав обнаружившего нас солдата и вернул нож мне.

      — Уилт.

      Я впервые услышал от него что-то осознанное — до этого он лишь бредил от истощения и разговаривал со стенами — впервые услышал его имя, но сил на удивление от такого откровения не осталось. Я просто смотрел на захлёбывающегося кровью сослуживца и отстранённо думал, что ничего не почувствовал. Но Уилта я в этом не винил, а потому, лишь кивнув, спокойно забрал нож. Он же протянутой руки не убрал, предлагая мне встать.

      — Арно, — сказал я, принимая его помощь.

      

      Оставаться в развалинах было небезопасно. Мой отряд знал, что я дезертировал, и, может, не стал бы меня преследовать, но перестраховаться не помешало, ведь один раз я уже привёл за собой хвост. Кем считать Уилта: товарищем, союзником, врагом, противником, возможным предателем — я ещё не знал. Он держался молча, позволил помочь с ранами, и потом, когда мы выдвинулись из городка, помогал мне искать в лесу ягоды и грибы, даже убивать кроликов, на любое движение реагировал мгновенно. Такое доверие было странным. Его одежду мы выкинули, оставив только более-менее целую майку. Кое-что из одежды и снаряжения он потом снял с убитого солдата. Маскировке бы это, конечно, не помогло никак: в ближайших деревнях мог оказаться отряд любой из сторон, а сейчас, оба вдали от своих, мы были беззащитны. Мы остановились в руинах недалеко от обжитой деревушки. Здесь мы раздобыли гражданскую одежду, благо, её не пришлось снимать с трупов, потому что мародёры, видимо, ещё не добрались сюда, и в домах можно было найти шкафы с одеждой. Уилт был серьёзно ранен, он ещё не до конца окреп и вряд ли мог пообщаться с деревенскими, чтобы раздобыть еды. Меня же выдавал сильный акцент. Но идти в деревню пришлось бы всё равно мне, Уилт… он… Если честно, спустя дни, меня начали пугать его хладнокровность, готовность убивать людей и животных, пустой взгляд. Тогда я ещё не знал, где служил Уилт и почему оказался в Пассау, но уже по одному его виду можно было с уверенностью сказать, что он из тех, кого война опустошает, делает холодным, бессердечным.

      Через два дня я всё-таки пошёл в деревню. Как и ожидалось, к чужаку там отнеслись с недоверием, но вежливость и добродушие всегда быстро настраивали на общение. Я кому-то помог убрать дом, кому-то поставил балки или подлатал крышу, кому-то обработать раны (я на доктора, конечно, не тянул, но опыт помощи в лазарете был на руку). Лучше всего получалось с механизмами. Чинить, настраивать, создавать мне всегда нравилось; машины созданы лишь для того, чтобы облегчить жизнь, помочь нам, людям. «А потом эти машины стали делать оружие!» — говорили многие из моих коллег. Но оружие не убивает само по себе, курок всегда спускает человек. И не завод делает это оружие, потому что создаёт чертежи и запускает механизмы человек. И даже в этом случае, машины помогают человеку. Злому, отвратительному человеку.

      — Сегодня будут даже овощи!

      Я положил на стол корзину с выпечкой от старушки, которой помог собрать стол. Уилт за те три недели, что мы провели здесь, поправился, стал выглядеть лучше. Я даже был готов поспорить, что заметил после еды на его щеках румянец, но сходил он слишком быстро, и лицо его вскоре вновь становилось бледным, а щёки отдавали синевой. Ещё было рано. Но он хотя бы перестал бредить по ночам, давно перестал, его тело уже выглядело лучше, а раны больше не открывались. Я впервые за несколько последних лет чувствовал себя счастливым — я был нужен деревне и Уилту. Наверное, эта моя счастливая улыбка вынудила Уилта грубовато спросить:

      — Почему ты ведёшь себя как идиот? Наивный идиот, бросившийся сначала помогать врагу, а теперь и каким-то людям в деревне. Ты понимаешь, что они в любое время могут сдать тебя — врагам или друзьям уже и не важно, они теперь боятся любых солдат…

      Мне хотелось ответить, что он и сам идиот, который не знает благодарности, или что люди из деревни не такие, что они очень добры. Не все, конечно, но к тем, кто до сих пор зло косился, я даже не подходил, а обратно к ставшим нашим убежищем руинам всегда пробираюсь в обход, отслеживая, нет ли хвоста. Но я промолчал. Я долго смотрел на выпечку, которую приготовила добрая старушка, и представлял, как она рассказывает солдатам обо мне. Как на утро меня будет ждать западня, как меня отведут в барак, где пытают, как спросят там: с кем я, что я рассказал врагу. Как потом, когда я не выдам ничего, меня убьют или я умру сам, от потери крови или кровоизлияния в мозг от сильного удара. Я представлял, как солдаты потом будут прочёсывать округу в поисках моего сообщника, но никого не найдут, потому что Уилт, конечно, уже сбежал далеко-далеко. Он не будет ждать, он уйдёт сразу. Он способен оставить позади всё. Только так он мог выжить в том разрушенном городе в одиночку.

      Я поднял взгляд на Уилта. Мне хотелось спросить, узнать, почему он так считает, что случилось с ним самим, но я промолчал, потому что тогда было слишком рано.

      

       _Но я уже тогда понял тебя. Я понял, что ты хотел сказать, Уилт._

      

      Прошло уже два месяца с момента моего побега. Как давно дезертировал Уилт, я до сих пор не знал. Не знал и почему. Но что бы там с ним ни случилось, его паранойя была сейчас кстати. Как только австрийский отряд добрался до деревни, Уилт уже был готов к отходу. Едва завидев, как один из мужиков указывает военным в мою сторону, я сорвался с места и помчался к дому. Вбежав внутрь, я тут же получил рюкзак чуть ли не в лицо, едва успев закрыться руками. Видимо, судьба у меня такая — вечно закрывать лицо от Уилта. Винтовки пришлось оставить — в гражданской одежде с полутораметровым оружием мы смотрелись бы странно и подозрительно. Военные рюкзаки я уже давно сменил на менее бросающиеся в глаза сумки. Уилт настаивал на том, что это большой риск, и даже если местные согласятся обменяться, то потом обязательно нас кому-нибудь сдадут, но я решил рискнуть. Сейчас так трудно было что-то купить… Если еду ещё можно было получить в обмен на помощь, то вещи… Вещи отдавали гораздо менее охотно.

      Мы выдвинулись сразу. Узнавать, почему люди указывали в мою сторону, не хотелось никому из нас.

      — Что это?

      — Кепка. Взрослый, вроде, должен понять.

      Я посильнее натянул её на глаза Уилта, когда мы добрались до следующего на нашем пути города. Уилт присел у полуразрушенной стены какого-то дома и посмотрел на улицу. Я понимал, что ему не нравится то, что становилось многолюднее, но чем дальше мы шли, тем чаще нам встречались города, и тем крупнее они становились. Если бы мы не развернулись обратно, то пришли бы в столицу, но двум дезертирам там делать нечего. Так, во всяком случае, думал Уилт. Я же считал, что там мы смогли бы затеряться в толпе. Я смог бы даже, наверное, найти работу, и Уилт бы смог, если бы меньше смотрел на людей, как на потенциальные трупы. Оправив кепку, он взглянул на меня.

      — Тебе идёт, — я улыбнулся, но Уилт не оценил комплимента и снял её, устало отведя глаза в сторону. Я осторожно присел напротив, посмотрев в ту же сторону. За разрушенной стеной было видно садящееся солнце. В тишине едва был слышен гул разговоров, долетавших из обжитых районов, но кроме этого не было слышно ничего. Ни взрывов, ни криков, ни самолётов, ни выстрелов винтовок.

      — Почему ты был в том доме? Почему не со своими?

      Тогда я первый раз задал этот вопрос вслух. Сколько раз я прокручивал его про себя, сколько раз смотрел на Уилта в упор, и вот только тогда я понял, что время пришло. И когда я получил ответ, мне показалось, что я знал Уилта всю жизнь. Что всё, что он мне рассказал, выдавая короткими, ёмкими предложениями, без подробностей и прикрас, всё это я уже знал. Или я за два месяца уже успел перебрать все возможные варианты ответа, так, что когда получил-таки его, совсем не удивился?

      — Ты тоже вёл себя как наивный идиот, — сказал я, и снова воцарилась тишина.

      

       _Я был благодарен, ты рассказал мне всё, что у тебя накопилось. Спасибо за доверие, Уилт._

      

      Меньше чем через полтора месяца объявили о перемирии. Можно было вздохнуть спокойно и выйти из подполья. Я помню, как мы вместе сходили подстричься, и со временем устроились на работу в городке близ Вены. Уилт нашёл себе место не сразу, как я и думал, с его убийственно тяжёлым взглядом это оказалось тяжело, но потом его взяли разгребать завалы на шахтах, куда брали всех.

      Постепенно он начал выходить на прогулки. Мы могли дойти до парикмахерской, сходить за покупками или пообщаться в кабаках с городскими. Правда, с последним до сих пор справлялся только я. Уилт волком смотрел на всех, кто смел заговорить с ним, и удивительно, как при этом ещё находились женщины, которые пытались с ним флиртовать. Как-то на улице он чуть не избил фотографа. Тогда был жаркий день и мы стояли около паба: я потягивал своё пиво, Уилт курил. Когда вспышка ослепила нас, я на какое-то время потерялся и не сразу осознал, что Уилт уже держит бедного паренька у стены. Я уговорил его отпустить фотографа. В этом ведь не было ничего ужасного. В конечном итоге фотография досталась мне. Паб «Сент Френсис», я с усами из пива и Уилт, задумчиво смотрящий в небо, затянувшись сигаретой.

      Какое-то время мы жили вместе, так было выгоднее, но потом он сказал, что уезжает. Сначала я испугался, что обратно к себе, в Лондон, ведь это было очень опасно для дезертиров, там его могла ждать лишь петля, но он знал это и поэтому назвал другой город. Турин. Я рассмеялся так, как смеялся только до войны. Это было первое и последнее что-то настолько смешное, что выдал Уилт.

      — Я родился в Турине, — пояснил я хмурому Уилту, когда смог успокоиться, но тот даже не удивился. Он продолжал смотреть на меня, словно ждал ответа. — Я не поеду с тобой, — я пожал плечами, словно извиняясь, — Меня больше ничего не связывает с тем городом.

      — Ясно, — холоднее прежнего ответил Уилт и ушёл.

      С тех пор прошёл, кажется, почти год. Я окончательно перебрался в Вену, даже устроился в Государственную академию наук. Я пока был на низших чинах, но мне сулили карьерный рост. Правда, повышение это шло неохотно, но, возможно, тому виной было моё происхождение. В один из дней позвонил Уилт. Я не знал, откуда у него мой номер и спросить не успел, потому что, услышав просьбу о помощи, уже и не хотел.

      — Хорошо, ты можешь приехать ко мне, — я назвал адрес, — или я могу тебя забрать.

      С того звонка, с той ночи, когда я обрабатывал его раны, накладывал швы, похожие больше на места сварки на деталях механизмов, чем на настоящий шов доктора, Уилт звонил мне, только когда ему нужна была помощь. С ранениями, непонятными ему чертежами или заданием отправиться в какой-то закрытый цех. Последнее, правда, случалось не так часто. Поначалу я думал, что Уилт подрабатывает детективом, уж очень он походил на какого-то ищейку с этой его шляпой и плащом, но потом я понял, что всё было гораздо хуже. Уилт был наёмником. Беспринципным и беспристрастным. Он выполнял самую жестокую работу — только заплати. Его взгляд стал ещё острее, ещё холоднее. Слова теперь стали колкими и дерзкими.

      Впрочем, он всегда был мягче со мной, особенно после того, как меня ранили на одном из его заданий. Он всегда предлагал мне долю с этих дел, но я брал деньги, только на расходы, будь то проезд до его этого цеха, или порванное пальто, которое застряло в колючей проволоке. Помогал я ему абсолютно бесплатно, даже зная, что за это он получал неплохие деньги. Уилт всегда напоминал мне, что рано или поздно моя помощь обернётся против меня, но что поделать, таков уж я.

      

      Это был очередной звонок, и я, как обычно, колко ответил, что мне надо было застрелить Уилта ещё тогда, в том доме, но тот, тоже как обычно, напомнил в ответ, что я бы всё равно этого не сделал. Просто потому, что уже тогда я не мог ни в кого выстрелить. Подозрительные чертежи, пробраться на завод… Поначалу всё было как обычно, но при виде военных у стены я понял, что в этот раз Уилт взял слишком сложное дело и что в итоге оно могло оказаться ему просто не по зубам. Я не переживал за себя — я переживал за него. Я смотрел, как он избавился от охраны, и прошёл мимо лежащих без сознания по его следам. Во всяком случае, я надеялся, что они были без сознания — конечно, после войны я спокойно воспринимал убийства, но это не значит, что я их одобрял.

      Мы встретили Сиску. Я наблюдал за их с Уилтом разговором, за её вздёрнутым аккуратным носиком, блестящими глазами, волнистыми непослушными волосами. Она была моложе меня, моложе Уилта. Я посматривал то на Уилта, то на неё, пока она взламывала замок. Но Уилт лишь холодно смотрел на дверь, ожидая, пока Сиска закончит работу. Быть может, она, со своими революционными наивными взглядами, своим бунтарским характером, звенящим голосом и горящим взглядом, сможет растопить холодное сердце Уилта? Ведь он сам когда-то был таким же, так же наивно бросился защищать неизвестную, находящуюся по ту сторону баррикад девушку… но всё это сейчас было не важно. Уилт бросился помогать человеку и в итоге убил того офицера. Потом бежал и был объявлен дезертиром и предателем, но ведь сама причина…

      Пока я наивно (опять и опять, наверное, Уилт проклинал меня за это) надеялся, что горячая Сиска — именно та, кто нужен холодному Уилту, я сам попался на её горячие взгляды, желание спасти народ, помочь городу, предотвратить ужасы. Я повёлся, как школьник, и через неделю пошёл на ещё одно задание. Мне даже не платили, да я и не просил платы, но вспомнил о ней, когда услышал от Сиски, что в этот раз Уилта не будет. Она не заплатила ему, а значит, он потерял интерес.

      — Я не удивлён… Просто в этот раз я надеялся на большее, — я с грустной улыбкой посмотрел на Сиску. Она была слишком молода, смотрела на всё как подросток-максималист, хотя уже и вышла из этого возраста. И поэтому она не могла понять, почему Уилт не пришёл. Я рассказал ей про Пассау, про то, как нашёл Уилта, почему Уилт дезертировал. Я сказал ещё меньше, чем тогда он сам рассказал мне, потому что… Потому что всё ещё думал, что это его история, он сам должен её рассказывать, я лишь хотел показать Сиске, что она не должна обвинять Уилта в заносчивости. Он не был виноват. Он просто потерялся.

      Без Уилта нас, конечно же, быстро схватили. Получить по голове было неприятно, оказаться в камере тоже, но я не был удивлён. Сиске досталось больше, она лежала на лавке и даже не шевелилась. Сначала я не понял, отчего с ней обошлись строже, но потом появился этот Торвик Банор. Мне было противно выслушивать его хвалебные оды моим заслугам на войне, и я не мог избавиться от мысли, что именно он запер нас здесь, именно он производил на своих заводах что-то смертоносное, готовое изменить всю эпоху, именно он заставлял машины убивать людей.

      Я даже не знаю, почему в итоге решился пойти дальше и подорвать к чёрту этот завод: из-за Сиски и её взглядов, или из-за Торвика и его взглядов. Мы устроили диверсию и начали эвакуацию сотрудников завода, пока я закручивал вентили на трубах, перекрывая все печи, яростно извергающие из себя оружие того будущего, которое было мне противно. Воздух наполнялся свинцом, огнём, дышать становилось труднее. Я крикнул Сиске, чтобы она уходила, соврал, что догоню её, закручивая последний вентиль. Всё. Теперь всё закончилось. Я упал тут же, стальные мосты подо мной тряслись, всё было горячим, как кипяток, хотелось взлететь, чтобы не ошпариться, но сил не было.

      — До чего же ты наивен, Арно, — донеслось до меня отдалённо сквозь заволокший рассудок туман. Это иронично и совсем не смешно — умирать под такие верные слова, столь подло подкинутые памятью. В какой-то момент мне даже показалось, что я видел через дым Уилта, на нём была одежда рабочего завода, кепка и повязанный на лицо платок, но взгляд — слишком обеспокоенный. Слишком нереальный.

      

       _Я был наивен, надеясь на большее. Прощай, мой друг Уилт._

      

      

***

      

      В этом городе никогда не чирикают птицы по утрам — из-за завода и его выбросов их тут просто нет. По утрам меня неизменно будит крик пьяницы под окнами или гул клаксона автомобиля, водитель которого пытается не сбить этого пьяницу. И сейчас как раз тот самый момент, когда меня будит этот восторженный дуэт. Я не могу открыть глаза. Не могу пошевелить телом, не могу ничего сказать. Я проснулся, мир! Но ты меня не хочешь. В памяти постепенно всплывают картины. Сиска, завод, Торвик. Да. Я же умер. Завод рванул — я его взорвал. Я покончил с машинами Торвика. Хотя это, конечно, глупо и наивно, потому что у такого, как Торвик Банор, наверняка не один завод. Уилт бы дал мне по голове, если бы мог.

      —…Арно был зрелым мужчиной. Он сделал свой выбор. Это не имеет никакого отношения к тебе или ко мне. Ты ошиблась, предполагая, что меня это волнует…

      Да, мне кажется, я улыбаюсь. Вот именно так бы и сказал Уилт, узнай, что произошло на заводе. Это в стиле Уилта. Я слышу шум дождя, он поглощает мой слух, лишь с одной стороны. Капля за каплей. Я будто сливаюсь с дождём и пропадаю.

      До меня доносятся грохот двери и стук каблуков о деревянный пол, пока я мучаюсь от резкой боли. Я кричу так громко, что скоро срываюсь на хрип, невидящим взглядом уставившись на серый потолок комнаты, пока не падаю обратно на кровать, весь сжавшись от пронизывающей боли.

      — Аккуратнее, я же говорил!

      Я первый раз слышу, чтобы Уилт так кричал на кого-то. Я тянусь к нему рукой, касаясь его рубашки. Он уже занёс руку для удара, и я пытаюсь опустить её, но моя ладонь соскальзывает вниз, и я не успеваю сдерживать стон боли. Уилт останавливается, смотрит на меня. Его лицо вдруг так близко. Почему на нём столько беспокойства? В моём мире Уилт ни о ком не беспокоился. Эта мысль веселит меня, но затем некстати возвращается боль. Пронизывающая, обжигающая всё тело. Я закрываю глаза. Уилт что-то говорит мне, но боль съедает все слова. Мне кажется, я снова кричу, но не слышу своего голоса — всё заменяет боль.

      Снова дождь. На этот раз он не усыпляет, он будит. Я не понимаю, где я, знаю лишь, что умер. Или должен был умереть? Я открываю глаза — теперь не потолок, теперь я вижу стул, комнату, обшарпанную и тусклую. Уилт жил в такой.

      — Уилт…

      Собственный голос звучит словно чужой, словно через тоннель, какую-то преграду. Я не понимаю. Я пытаюсь повернуться; мне кажется, так будет лучше, но спиной я натыкаюсь на подушки, и снова всё болит. Я жмурюсь и остаюсь на боку.

      — Арно…

      Я снова открываю глаза. Уилт сидит на полу рядом с кроватью и смотрит на меня. И снова этот обеспокоенный взгляд. Я хочу спросить, откуда он, но опять не решаюсь, только не потому что не время, а потому что боюсь ответа.

      — Нет, — отвечает Уилт, мотая головой, — ты не умер.

      Улыбнись он сейчас и мягко погладь меня по щеке, я бы точно убедился в обратном, но кроме непривычно встревоженного взгляда это всё тот же Уилт, тот же запах сигарет, те же хмурые брови, тот же длинный нос, тот же хриплый голос. Я чувствую, как по щеке на нос скатывается слеза, мне больно плакать, физически больно, но я не могу сдержаться.

      — Прости, мне следовало понять раньше, но из-за эвакуации я не сразу узнал тебя. Я думал вытащить вас с Сиской из плена, но вы выбрались сами, а потом этот взрыв в котельной… Твоё тело…

      — Нет, Уилт, — я улыбаюсь, как могу, щека отзывается резкой болью, но это не останавливает меня. — Ты сделал даже больше, чем-то, на что я надеялся.

      

      Потом приходит врач, и я узнаю, что потерял в пожаре ухо, поэтому ничего не слышу, и один глаз теперь не видит. Скорее всего, я потеряю свои руки, и даже если вернётся моторика, заниматься своими излюбленными механизмами я всё равно вряд ли смогу, максимум — крутить вентили, как иронично шучу я, но почему-то никто не смеётся. Половина тела, которой я прислонился к перилам, обожжена и обезображена. Ходить я, скорее всего, буду, но не скоро, пока только на костылях, но лучше с коляской, потому что мои руки не способны сейчас выдержать тело. Пока врач говорит, Уилт теребит в руках сигареты. Мне хочется сказать ему, что он не виноват, он всё равно успел, но врач снова привлекает к себе внимание, и я перевожу взгляд с Уилта на него. Мне дают последние рекомендации, Уилту строго напоминают про мой режим, и что меня нельзя как раньше класть на спину. Судя по контексту, в прошлый раз я проснулся от того, что моё тело пытались оторвать от простыней. От одной этой мысли снова становится больно.

      — Ты ни в чём не виноват, ты успел вовремя, — выпаливаю я на одном дыхании, когда врач, наконец, уходит. Я улыбаюсь наполовину обожжённым лицом. Я должен сказать, что мы всё равно не собираемся часто видеться, особенно теперь, когда я ничем не могу помочь Уилту, поэтому он не будет ощущать вину за мой вид, да и не должен. Но почему-то я молчу, не в силах сказать и слова. Уилт так давно не был рядом, давно его взгляд не выражал что-то кроме холода и ненависти. Поэтому мне хочется видеть такого Уилта чуть дольше. Я понимаю, что он никогда не посмотрит на меня как на инвалида, Уилт не такой. Он будет смотреть вот так, с беспокойством и виной, а потом забудет, поймёт, что сделал всё, что мог, успокоится, и всё будет как прежде, или…

      — Мне надо идти… — Уилт спускает закатанные рукава и надевает пиджак с плащом. — Я не знаю, смогу ли вернуться…

      — Торвик? Ты решил помочь Сиске? — я начинаю смеяться и жмурюсь от боли.

      — Я делаю это не из-за неё, — после паузы отвечает Уилт. — Доктор Эдельман придёт завтра, если не вернусь, скажешь, чтобы перевезли тебя в больницу. Денег в столе должно хватить.

      

      — Арно…

      Хриплый голос будит меня, и я открываю глаза. Уилт тяжело дышит, он весь промок. Я хочу спросить, но он качает головой. Как всё прошло, я видимо не узнаю.

      — Торвик думает, что ты мёртв, там был охранник, которого я вырубил, он принял его обгоревшее тело за твоё, — Уилт хмурится, смотрит в сторону. — Мне надо уехать.

      Это разбивает меня. Только я понадеялся увидеть прежнего Уилта, как он снова ускользает от меня. Я думаю, что сказать, как выразить это глупое желание видеть друга рядом, когда он ничем мне не обязан, но Уилт говорит за меня.

      — Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной. Можно в Турин, можно в Берлин, можно даже в Лондон, куда захочешь. Я не могу тебя так оставить. Ты…

      Уилт спотыкается на полуслове, но я улыбаюсь, зная, что он хочет сказать. Я его друг, я когда-то сам выходил его и помог встать на ноги. Он хочет ответить как минимум тем же. А я не в силах отказаться.

      — Давай начнём с Турина, — соглашаюсь я. — Только без Лондона. Всё-таки не хочу увидеть тебя в петле.


End file.
